Lucy Quits The Guild: Fairy Tail (Re-written)
by Banana-bish
Summary: Ever since Lissana came back from "the dead" everyone has been ignoring Lucy but then one day she's had enough and decided to quit the guild and join the enemy guild of Fairy Tail, and that is the one and only Sabertooth guild. Lucy Harem. Not really a Hurt/Comfort genre.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was doing their daily brawls and activities when suddenly the guild doors opened and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards the guild doors...

"Etto... Konnichiwa, minna-san! I miss you all so much!" Lisanna cried tears of joy. Everyone gasped then ran towards Lisanna to hug her "Welcome back, Lis!" everyone greeted. The new members smiled at the reunion, old members cried in happiness. Makarov came out of his office and yelled, "Everyone! Let's party for our dearest Lisanna is back 'from the dead'!" "Aye, sir!" and with that said, the whole guild partied. While everyone was partying, Natsu went to his childhood friend, crying tears of joy. "Where have you *sob* been all this time, Lisanna?" when he asked her that, he hugged her tight, in fear that if he lets her go, she'll disappear once again. "I was in Edolas this whole time, Natsu-kun" Lisanna smiled at him and hugged him. "Then... When we were in Edolas why didn't you tell me it was you and not Edo Lisanna?" "Oh Natsu... I have my reasons..." "Well, all that matters now is that your back!" Natsu grinned while Lisanna smiled. Lucy watched their happy reunion with Happy not so far from the two childhood friends. Suddenly, Lucy smiled telling Happy that Natsu and Lisanna are so cute together. While Happy agreed while munching on his beloved fish.

Three weeks later, Natsu and Lisanna became a couple and everyone was happy for them.

\+ 3 months later +

LUCY's P.O.V.

I went in the guild and greeted everyone, "Konnichiwa, minna!" no one greeted me nor did anyone even looked or glanced at me. I think they didn't hear me... "Minna?" still no response... After 5 minutes of standing at the entrance of the guild, I gave up trying to get their attention. I went to Master Makarov's office. "Oh! Hello, child." at least Master noticed me... "Master, I'm leaving the guild and I wished to bid you goodbye." I said without a single emotion on my face but my voice sounded a bit sad. "What?! Why?! My dear child, I thought you loved this guild as your own family. Why would you quit all of a sudden?" "Well, Master, if you haven't noticed, everyone in the guild ignored me ever since Lisanna came back." I felt jealous... "I see... I'll remove your guild mark in a return of two favors..." "What are these favors you seek?" "One, never forget that I -the guild, even- will always be here for you, Lucy" I nodded signaling him to continue "And second, remember child, we will always be your family." I remained silent for at least a minute before finally answering a simple 'yes' to his 'favors'. He sighed a sigh of relief I had no idea he was holding. "Okay... Show me your right hand, dear child" (A/N: So many repeated words... -.-") I showed him the back of my right hand then he his hand over mine and chanted a spell, once he removed his hand, I looked at my now blank white skin. "Thank you, Makarov-san" He sighed and nodded, "Will you ever come visit us?" I shook my head, "I'm not sure but for now, I'll be training. Goodbye, Makarov-san." He cried tears of sadness while bidding me goodbye as well. I went out of the guild, unnoticed, and went to my apartment to pack my things. 'I guess it's better for me to move on...than to cry or sulk all day... Now, which guild should I join...hmm... Maybe Sabertooth! Since Natsu hates Sabertooth so much. He probably won't care that I'm gone, after all, he kicked me off the team 2 months ago.' I thought bitterly, remembering that day.

\- FLASHBACK -

NO ONE's P.O.V.

PLACE AND TIME: 2 months ago in the guild

Lucy sat at the bar and asked Mira, "Mira-chan, do you know where Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charles, Levy, Gajeel and Lily are?" Mira looked annoyed and replied to Lucy rather, rudely, "Tch. They all went on different missions given by Master. Now, stop bothering me! Lucy frowned while thinking, 'The guild changed so much that it hurts me.' Suddenly Natsu walked towards Lucy while his bangs were covering his eyes and said, "Hey...Lucy, I need to talk to you." Lucy smiled since this was the first time Natsu talked to her in weeks. "Hey, Natsu! What is it?" "Umm...Lucy, can you be out of Team Natsu?" "Wha-What? Why?" "So that Lisanna can join and plus, you're not strong enough for the strongest team and everyone agrees to that. You're, most of the time, weak, useless and a damsel-in-distress." Lucy got up from her seat, saying, "I see... Thanks for telling me the truth, Natsu. Okay, I'm out of the team then" Natsu grinned happily "Thanks, Luce! I knew you'd understand!" Lucy smiled sadly saying, "You're welcome." with that, Natsu left her and she walked out of the guild, as usual no one noticed her...

\- FLASHBACK END -


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS AND GALS!

I know I haven't updated in a year and 3 days and I am really sorry for that, really.

Anyway, before you start throwing them tomatoes my way, I have some things to type down here.

If you really like my book, then I have good news :

I'll continue this book but on a different website because I find it hard to update. You see, I had to get my laptop fixed after I moved to another city because it had a virus and the charger broke but then I forgot my email so, yeah. Took me awhile. I checked if i could update using my phone like in Wattpad but I can't. So, I decided to write it on another site. I truly do apologize for this inconvenience but, thank you for all of your support! Love you! :)

I'm going to publish and update this book in Wattpad. This account will still be up though. I am NOT giving my books away. My username in Wattpad is JasticaRomantica and it is a SHARED account. My name there is Cookie, ok? Ok. :)

BYE! TOODLE! I LOVE YA! :-*


	3. Chapter 3

HALLO! :D

About this fanfic, Lucy Quits The Guild : Fairy Tail, in Wattpad, the chapters are longer. Also, I edited them a bit. So yeah. I combined the chapters a bit. :D

That's all. Bye! ^_^


End file.
